The Orphanage
by Sweet Jinx
Summary: Basically a story I wrote while bored yesterday at 1 am in the morning. Edited it to fit into Naruto and wha la!  Contains overall SasuNaru pairing. Later violence. Slight pervertedness. Cursing. Other characters. Thanks.  FIRST STORY, WOOT.


Rain was pounding on the window, lighting crackling soon after.

" Hurry up now, you don't want to be soaked do you? " the voice outside; that of a women's; scolded, voice somehow gentle. No response was heard, as the rain was covering it.

Rumor was another one of _us_ was coming. Ha ha, no, not a different species. Not me, at least. But, an orphan. You know, kids without homes- families.

Thunder was heard now, and the rest of them scurried to the door, which was weird. As for me? I sat it my chair. Across the room. Looking out the window. No purpose really. Not like I could see out of it. If I strained my eyes hard enough, I was sure I could see my death though. Ha ha, no, just kidding. How gullible are you?

As if on cue, I threw my gaze to the door, and there it- no, excuse me, _he_ was. Staring at me with dark blue eyes. If it weren't for the fact I were more mature than I should be, I'd be running towards him, petting him and hugging him. Planting kisses on his cheek. But no.

We just stared at each other.

The boy was a raven, and like stated before, had dark, mysterious blue eyes. His hair reached his shoulders, the back spiked up in a way thought impossible. The oddest thing was, he had catlike features. Ears and tail, both gray. Except for the tip of them both, which were white. Or just a lighter shade of gray. I couldn't tell. I didn't care.

Soon we both broke our gazes, and I figured he was doing the same as I did to him. Checking out the competition.

Just kidding, again.

I don't remember much of last night, except the fact of the newcomer was here.

Everybody seemed to be trying to hang out with him, but to my amusement, he was rejecting them. One, by, one.

Getting up, I took rubbed my stomach. Oh right, speaking of the newcomer. Taking my stuffed fox, I climbed down the ladder ( bunk bed ) and flung my fox at the new person.

He woke up with no emotion, and looked at the fox then at me. "Breakfast." I said simply, leaving the room.

Well, almost.

An object hit my back and I looked back to see him nearing me.

Thrusting his way forward,he stopped at my side. Gave me ' a look ' then went to the eating room. Or, whatever it was called.

I clenched my fists and picked up my fox and hugged it some, before setting it on a table.

"b*****d."

Soon in the eating room, I sat away from everybody, cept a kid with lazer red hair.

"Oi, Naruto, his name is Sasuke." Lazer said, a nickname she was given.

Nodding my head was permission to go on. Suddenly, Lazer was standing upon a table, doing a dance. "I got to touch his ears!" she announced, gaining a small smile from me.

It was rare.

Apparently the others saw it, and exchanged surprised glances.

"How did she get him to do that?" "Did you see that! He smiled!" "It was almost beautiful~" my smile was soon gone, and was replaced with a frown.

Better.

Sitting down beside me now, Lazer leaned against my shoulder. It was a natural thing.

Taking a bite out of my sandwich, I made a face. Ew. I hated chicken. Chicken sandwich. Giving it to Lazer, she smiled and mumbled a thanks while chewing. And as soon as I turned my head, there he was. Staring at me.

That Sasuke. A smirk was on his face. A scowl on mine.

Both of us stood at the same time, and left for the bathroom.

"Naruto is your name? How unnatural." Sasuke said, washing his hands. Ears twitching, and tail waving.

"Last time I checked, Sasuke wasn't considered usual." "Nice to know you checked." Sasuke shot back, not even giving me time to think.

I hissed in annoyance, and he hissed for amusement, sharp teeth showing.

Looking the other way, I made my way to the stalls. So did he. What the hell? Turning around, mouth open to say some nasty words, he wasn't there. Huh? Oh well.

Walking into the stall, I sighed, before seeing him. He locked the door to the stall.

"Pervert."

I waited, expecting him to shoot something back. He didn't. His deeper blue eyes were locked on my light blue ones.

"Well?" I asked, crossing my arms.

I really had to _go_, but I sure wouldn't. Not with him standing there. "Go~"

I has a feeling he was going to say that.

"Heck no!" I seethed, before I knew it my back was against a wall.

"Fine, then hold it." he then said, his breath hot on my face.

We both were only 11... dammit.

"Fine."

We stared at each other, his blue eyes teasing, mine annoyed and frustrated.

I tried to cross my legs, he wouldn't allow it. His knee was cleverly placed between my thighs and near my crotch. "I thought you were a girl at first. You should cut your hair." he said, as if this were a casual situation. Our conversations would never be casual.

He made scissors with his hand and pretended to cut my hair.

When I didn't respond, he pushed his knee up, causing me to squeak.

No blush, just a squeak.

He was the one who blushed.

Pushing the door open, he left.

"How boring."

"How lewd."

Now I was the one who was smirking, he the one scowling.


End file.
